Episode 4
Requirements For Lovers is the fourth episode of season 1 of YuYu Hakusho. It aired on October 31, 1992 in Japan and March 16, 2002 in the United States. Plot Koenma sends an investigator named Sayaka to check up on how Yusuke is doing. Yusuke asks her what she is going to investigate, but tells him that it's a secret. Then she asks Botan about Yusuke's girlfriend, to which Yusuke replies that he doesn't have a girlfriend. Then she clarifies her question and asks which of the girls is Keiko, and Yusuke denies this and tells her that Keiko is just a friend. Botan points Keiko, then Sayaka started talking about how odd it is that a girl like Keiko would really have some interest on someone like Yusuke. Sayaka then concludes that the nature of the relationship between Yusuke and Keiko doesn't seem clear, so she disappears and begins to investigate Keiko. After investigating, she comments that the attraction between Yusuke and Keiko must be one sided, but after Keiko rejects a handsome boy, Botan began teasing Yusuke that he was so lucky that Keiko chose him over a handsome boy. Keiko pays a visit in Yusuke's house, which is covered with garbage that time. As she was approaching his body, she slipped over a bottle and the impact caused a pile of books to topple over his face. She ran into his body and removed all the books and wiped his face. She leans forward, and when she was about to kiss him an alarm for the city passes by, warning the citizens of a pyromaniac who has been setting fires. Keiko snaps out, and leaves his house when she remembered that her mother wanted her to go shopping after school that day. Just right after she left Yusuke's house the pyromaniac sets Yusuke's house in fire. Yusuke begins to panic, and Botan leaves to find Kuwabara who is on the other side of the town. Keiko hears two men yelling that there's a fire on the fourth avenue, and remembers that Yusuke lives on the same avenue, so she decided to go there. Botan finally reaches Kuwabara, and with the help of his spiritual awareness he somehow got her message even though he doesn't really see nor hear her. Keiko arrives in front of Yusuke's house, and remembering what he said, she runs inside the house and puts herself in danger. Keiko managed to reach Yusuke's body, but before she could even get out the bedroom, a falling debris that was in flames block her way, leaving her completely trapped. Sayaka informs Yusuke of a way that could save her, and that is by using throwing the Spirit Beast he have been carrying into the fire, however by doing that he would lose the chance of coming back to life. After a quick decision, Yusuke tosses the Spirit Beast into the flames. It glowed, then cleared a path for Keiko. Kuwabara arrives and helps her in carrying Yusuke's body. After they managed to come out of the house, he asks her what is inside the blanket she has been carrying, and when he saw that it was Yusuke's body he got shocked, but she told him that she'll explain everything to him after they get a safe place for him. With that, Kuwabara takes Keiko along with Yusuke's body and tries to find a safe place. Botan informs Yusuke that he could no longer stay in Human World, and she would have to take him back to the Spirit World. Yusuke gets upset and floats away, and when he came to see his house again that evening he saw Keiko, his mother and Kuwabara, all still expecting that he would come back after that incident, and seeing this made him even more upset. He finally tells Botan to take him to wherever he should be taken to, but suddenly a voice interrupts him. Koenma enters the scene, and informs Yusuke that he would give him another chance, and it was a good thing that he threw the golden egg into the fire because if he would have let it hatch it would have consumed him completely because he was constantly emitting negative energy due to his attitude. He explains that Yusuke proved him more wrong than he actually he thought, as he turned out to be more than just a decent human being, as he threw the egg without hesitation, putting Keiko's life before his own. It's a special quality few people actually have, and his out of body experience may actually make the boy useful in the future. Yusuke cheers after he realizes that after saving Keiko's life he would still be able to come back to life. Botan hugs Yusuke for his great fortune, and they keep on celebrating. Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia * First and last appearance of Sayaka Gallery Image Gallery Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Spirit Detective Saga Episodes